Poke born: Ryden's quest
by KHFan 90000
Summary: Ryden his best friend Travis and their little sisters Lind and Lily go on an adventure to figure out what Pokemon they saw while looking up on the field
1. Chapter 1

"Ryden get up it's time to wake up!"

"Alright fine I'll get up Lindsay" "How many time do I have to tell you to call me Lind! Anyways mom already told you to wake up like ten times" "I said I'll get up stop bugging me" "Ryden breakfast is ready!" "Coming" Ryden put on his red shirt, black jacket and some jeans "How did you sleep?" "Good thanks mom" Breakfast was eggs and rice it's what we always have but I never complain about it. I leave after breakfast every day I started out telling my mom I was heading out but after a while I felt like I didn't need to anymore. "Wait I want to go with you" That's my little sister Lindsay she prefers to be called Lind but I don't really care. "Fine but don't go wandering off like always" "yay! Come on miny" Miny is my sister's minun she didn't technically catch it since she found it in the forest feed it and it started following her everywhere "so where are we going BB?" she calls me BB for big brother "First of all I told you to stop calling me BB and second "we" are not going anywhere I'm dropping you off at the lab and then I'm off to the field" "But you said I could come with you!" "I know but you always wander off and I always have to find you" my sister 11 and careless like that she is also extremely bratty when she doesn't get what she wants she starts pouting "But I want to go with you I'll tell mom if you don't take me to the field!" see what I mean "Fine but first stick close to me don't wander off and second shut up" "Yay!" The field isn't far from lilycove it's behind the lab I heard that the lab used to be an art museum I was never interested in art though so I never visited it. May is the professor and one of the only people that consider me a friend I never got the concept of friends so I never tried to make any despite that May made herself my friend I visit May whenever I go to the field which is pretty much every day. Her best friend was some guy named Brendon but no one has heard from him in 5 years "Hey Ryden" "Hey May" "You're headed to the field?" "Ya" "And you're taking Lindsay?" "It's Lind!" "Oh sorry Lind" "humph" "Anyway you really think it's a good idea to take your sister with you?" "Ya it's not too far and I can always leave her with you if things get out of hand" "Alright stay safe!" Oh ya I forgot to mention wild Pokémon sometimes pop up in the field luckily I have Bagon for whenever that happens I don't give my Pokémon nicknames I just find it childish. "Come on Lind" "Ok bye May!" "Bye" The field is pretty big and surrounded by a forest "Yo Ryden!" That's my "best friend" Travis he made himself my best friend after he didn't stop following me. "Hey Travis" Travis is one of the only people I actually talk to not just say hello "Surprised to see you up early" "Lily wanted to make sure we got to the field on time" Lily is Travis's little sister she has a plusle she actually caught it since she's 10 she's also really quiet and allowed to become a pokemon trainer her plusle never stays in the pokeball though "So what's the plan Travis?" "Same as always lay down on the field and watch the sky" "alright" it's what we do every day the trainer school is all the way in Petalburg so we can't go May occasionally teaches us stuff but only when we don't want to go to the field. "So have you been thinking about what I told you?" "Ya" Travis has been wanting to go on a journey for the past few weeks but doesn't want to go without me "and?" "Maybe I'm not completely sure yet" "what are you waiting for?" "A reason I guess" "Don't you get bored?" "Of course I do we do the same things every day I just don't know about it" "Hey what's that?" That was the day we decided to go on the journey "Looks like a Pokémon" "Ya but which one?" "Hey it's gone!" "But it couldn't be gone it would have to be extremely fast" "no seriously look!" The siloughete was gone "Ryden I don't know which Pokémon that was but I'm gonna catch it" "Ok then let's go" "Seriously!" "Ya why not I was waiting for a reason and now we have one" "Awesome I'll go tell my mom!" "I should do the same" "I want to go to!" "Oh lind forgot you were there" "I want to go!" "This time you can't" "Why not!" "Because we are going to be going to a lot of places where you can get lost really easily" although it doesn't look like it I actually care about my sister "Plus your dress will get dirty" "But I want to go! I'm old enough to be a trainer and I have Miny!" "I'll ask mom but if she says no you stay alright" "ok"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mom I'm going on a journey with Travis"

"Are you sure?" "Ya we said that we would be going on a journey for a while so why not now?" "Alright but promise me you'll be careful" "I will" "oh mom can I go with Ryden?" "No Lindsay" "but mom!" "First Minum isn't even that strong and second you're too young" "But I'm old enough to be a trainer I'm 11!" "I know Lindsay but you act like you're five" "Bu" "no more buts you're not going" "Mom sniff" "That won't work Lindsay now go to your room" "Humph fine" "Sorry Lind but you're not coming with me after all" "Shut up!" "Ok mom I'm gonna go grab some things for the journey" "Alright" I grabbed my backpack and filled it with extra jeans shirts and pretty much anything I thought I needed "Ok mom I'm leaving" "Oh wait take this with you" she gave me a small case "What is it?" "It's a badge case it's so you can store your badges" "Oh thanks" we just stood there in silence for about 5 minutes "Well I should get going" "Alright good luck Ryden!" "Bye" I headed towards the lab to let May know I was leaving with Travis "Yo Ryden!" "Hey Travis" "You ready?" "Yes you ready Travis?" Yup" "Hey Ryden…" "Hmm oh hey lily is coming with us?" "Yup my mom let her" "That's cool glad to have you aboard Lily" "…" "Ok then let's head to the lab to tell May we're leaving "Ok" we went to the lab and I could see Lind in the window staring at me "hey May" "hey you headed to the field?" "Actually we came here to tell you that we're going on a journey" "wow really!" "Yes me Travis and Lily and are going on a journey" "oh I never thought this would happen one sec" May went to the back of the lab and came back with a box "I want you to take one of these" there were three pokeballs Pokémon I assumed "come on out everyone!" they were torchic, mudkip and treeko "I want you guys to take one with you" "ok Travis you want to choose first?'' "Nah you can go or Lily you want to go first?" "Ok" she looked at the three "umm is it ok if I take the blue one?" "Hm you want mudkip?" "Yes" ok then here you go this is mudkips pokeball" "thank you" "mudkip!" "Mudkip return" "mudkip!" "Ok who's next?" "Ryden you want to go?" "sure" "hmmm I'll take treeko" "ok here" "Treeko" "treeko return" "treeko" "ok then that means that I get torchic" "Torchic!" "Here" "torchic return" "torchic!" Oh I almost forgot here" she gave us three what looked like phones or something "May we already have pokenavs" "what no no no these are pokedexes" "what do they do?" "They automatically record data on pokemon you catch or encounter" "Awesome! I'm gonna catch every pokemon in hoenn!" "Good luck with that Travis" "you'll see I will" "sure you will" "oh here have some pokeballs and potions" she gave use 5 potions and 5 pokeballs which was neat "thanks May" "no problem have an awesome journey you guys!" "Bye" we left at around mid-day "hey Ryden you know what this means right" he stopped right before we entered the route "no what does it mean" "this means that we're rivals now!" "How does that make a diffrance?" "Well first off I won't be traveling with you and second every time we run into each other we have to battle got it?" "I thought the plan was to travel together" "ya well things change" "dammit Travis you always pull things like this" "well I'm not wasting any more time see ya Ryden!" and just like that Travis and lily left running (well more like Travis since he was dragging lily with him) "sigh well then looks like I'm on my own" I started to walk up the route and took a break as soon as I got to route 120 "oh ya almost forgot to check out treeko" I sent out treeko he looked like a lizard or gecko or something "might as well get him analyzed on the pokedex" "Treecko: the wood gecko pokemon it makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees." "Oh wow so like a guardian!" that sounds like "Lindsay?" "Opps" "Lind you're not supposed to be here" "I know but I really wanted to come with you" "sigh dammit Lind" "please I can take care of myself and I have another pokemon now!" "Which one?" "Go Kitty!" nicknames "Skitty!" "A Skitty?" "I know it doesn't look strong but I know it can be strong plus now I have two pokemon!" "Let's see what the pokedex says" "Skitty: the kitten pokemon a Skitty's adorably cute behavior makes it highly popular. In battle, it makes its tail puff out. It threatens foes with a sharp growl." "See Kitty can be strong!" "Sigh fine but we're calling mom as soon as we get to fortree got it" "ok" the trek to fortree wasn't very hard we ran into some trainers bagon is level 15 and treecko level 10 "Alright Lind remember what we said" "I know we have to call mom" "Hey where's Travis by the way?" "Oh Travis decided to go with Lily" "Oh ok!" the pokemon center in fortree was different than the one in lilycove it was like a cottage and smaller "Can you heal my pokemon" "sure" "thanks" "Oh mine to mine to!" "Sure sweetie" "hey where's the phone?" "In the back corner over there" "Thanks" the ringing noise was like a taillows cry which I'll admit was kind of cool "Hello?" "Hey mom" "oh Ryden how's is everything going?" "Good but we have a little problem" "Hey I'm not little!" "Oh my god Lindsay!" "H-hi mom" "I told you that you can't go" "I know but I really really really wanted to go so I snuck out the window and followed Ryden" "Ryden can you please bring Lindsay back" "it's Lind!" "Actually I think its fine for her to come with me" "Ryden" "just hear me out" "alright" "Lind has two pokemon now miny and kitty a skitty they are both miny is level 10 and kitty is level 7 and frankly I think she's ready" "mom please" "I'll even take care of her" "fine lind you can go with Ryden" "Yay!" "But you have to stay with Ryden and you have to listen to him ok" "ok" "alright I think it's time to go to sleep, I love you mom" "I love you mommy" "I love you to have a good night you two" I couldn't sleep at all I had a ton of things on my mind: what was that siloughette, how's Travis doing, who is the first gym leader? I went for a walk I met a trainer named Anya who couldn't get to sleep either so we chatted for a bit I wonder if I'll get to see her later? I knew I had to get to sleep or we would never get to Mauville I went back to my bed focused on one spot on the ceiling and fell asleep. The next day was very eventful I got bagon up to level 20 and Treecko evolved into Grovyle and is level 18, Lind's minum reached level 15 and skitty level 13, we learned from a trainer that we need a moonstone to evolve skitty which we could have obtained at lilycove ironically I don't know how we're going to get one now "Ryden look! It's all bright!" "Yup there's Mauville city" and the first gym


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wow the city is so big!" said Lind with excitement "Well it's a city like lilycove I didn't think it would be bigger though" said Ryden surprised "I wanna go explore it!" Yelled Lind "Alright sure if we walk around I might get some info on the gym leader so might as well" said Ryden. I learned that the gym is a rock type gym so I'm better off using grovyle. "Hey do you think I can beat the gym?" asked Lind curiously "Well miny is an electric type so it's weak to rock types and kitty is a normal type so it won't be very effective against rock types" pointed out Ryden "humph it's not all type advantages to win a battle you know" said Lind annoyed "well it's most of the battle" said Ryden "humph" said Lind "hey why don't we go see if we can find a water or grass type pokemon" said Ryden "Ok only I don't have pokeballs" said Lind quietly "here May gave me these so I might as well share" responded Ryden "Thanks BB" said Lind mischievously "I told you to stop calling me that!" Said Ryden annoyed "Fine" said Lind mischievously "We can catch water types in route 122, 123 and 124" said Ryden "ok" said Lind "Hey Ryden!" that sounds like "long time no see what's it been like a week?" said Travis "About how's it going Travis?" asked Ryden surprised "Good how many pokemon have you caught?" asked Travis "I only have Bagon and Grovyle" responded Ryden "Only two?!"Said Travis surprised "Ya I haven't focused on catching as I have on training" said Ryden "I already have 10 pokemon of course I only have six with me right now" said Travis triumphantly "awesome man" responded Ryden "You know what happens now right!" Said Travis exited "no what happens?" Asked Ryden "Come on Ryden what did I tell you before we left" said Travis disappointed "ummm" thought Ryden confused "we're rivals now which means that every time we run into each other we have to battle!" said Travis exited "Oh ya" said Ryden remembering "so you ready?" "One sec I need to go heal my pokemon" said Ryden "I need to, to actually" said Travis chuckling "let's go then" said Ryden. We healed our pokemon and then headed to the battle field in the back of the pokemon center. "You ready!" said Travis pumped up "Ya" said Ryden ready "Go nuzleaf!" his seedot evolved thought Ryden "Go Bagon" "not even evolved Ryden?" said Travis disappointed "Well bagon evolves at level 30" said Ryden "and what level is bagon now?" Asked Travis curiously "20" said Ryden "oh wow you really train your pokemon!" Said Travis surprised "Well ya I told you I focus more on training than catching" said Ryden "ok then enough stalling let's battle!" Said Travis exited "ok then Bagon use dragon rage" "Bagon!" "Nuzleaf use bide!" "Nuzzzleaf!" "Bagon use growl until it's bide is over!" "Bagon!" "Now nuzleaf unleash all the energy!" "Bagon now use headbutt!" "Bagon!" "Nuzleaf!" "Nuzleaf..." "Looks like nuzleaf fainted" said Ryden "ya" sighed Travis disappointed "What level was nuzleaf anyway?" asked Ryden "16…" said Travis quietly "Only 16!?" Yelled Ryden surprised "Ya well like I said that I focus on catching!" yelled Travis "Whatever Bagon return" Ryden walked away "Hey I still have 5 pokemon left!" Yelled Travis "I know but you're too weak right now go train and come find me when you become stronger" said Ryden "Fine I will!" Yelled Travis angrily "umm Ryden…" said lily quietly "Ya?" said Ryden "can I battle you?" asked lily quietly "why not let me just heal" said Ryden. I went to heal and a couple minutes later I went to battle field again "I can beat him" said Travis quietly in the stands "Sure you can Travis" said Lind sarcastically "Are you saying I can't beat him" said Travis "no Travis you I'm just saying that you can't win" said Lind mischievously "Hey!" yelled Travis "Shhh the battle is starting" said Lind "Humph I can" said Travis "go Bagon!" yelled Ryden "Bagon!" "Go plusle" said lily quietly "plusle a relatively weak pokemon why would she use plusle?" Though Ryden "Plusle use swift" "swift!?" yelled Ryden surprised "Bagon dodge it and use headbutt!" "Doesn't plusle learn swift at level at level 31" thought Ryden "what level is plusle lily?" asked Ryden "34!" Yelled lily "I and plusle are going to beat you Ryden!" Yelled lily "Not so quiet anymore huh" said Ryden "alright Bagon use bite!" "Bagon…" "Bagon what's wrong!" Yelled Ryden "I thought you knew Ryden" yelled Lily "Knew what" yelled Ryden back "Plusle's ability is static is has a chance to paralyze the opponent if it uses a physical move" Yelled lily as though she had won "That's why she chose plusle!" Though Ryden "It's over Ryden I won! Your bagon can't do a thing!" "She's right if Bagon is paralyzed it will be hard for him to do anything" thought Ryden "So do you forfeit?" Asked lily "Not at all!" Yelled Ryden "what but Bagon is paralyzed it can't move it's over!" Said lily surprised "Not at all lily just because Bagon is paralyzed doesn't mean he can't fight!" Yelled Ryden "now Bagon use Headbutt one more time!" "Bagon!" "Plusle…" "Plusle!" Yelled lily "Good job Bagon you deserve a good rest" said Ryden "Bagon" "Hey lily you have any other pokemon?" asked Ryden "no…" Said lily disappointed "Ok then looks like I win that was an awesome battle though good job just don't get to arrogant alright" said Ryden "ok…" said lily quietly "back to being quiet" thought Ryden "how many pokemon do you have anyway?" Asked Ryden "only plusle…" said lily quietly "why haven't you caught other pokemon?" Asked Ryden "because if I do plusle will get jealous…" said lily "no he won't" said Ryden "try it catch more pokemon" said Ryden "ok…" Said lily after the battle we had lunch with Travis and lily Travis wouldn't shut up and lily wouldn't talk. I never got how those two are related. "Well we should get going" said Travis "You sure so soon?" Asked Ryden "Ya I need to train my pokemon and help lily catch more pokemon" said Travis "Well I'll see you later then Travis" said Ryden "Yup stay strong Ryden" said Travis "You to Travis" said Ryden. And just like that Travis and Lily were gone again. "I wonder when we'll see them again" asked Ryden "Probably not in a while" responded Lind "so you headed to the gym now BB?" asked Lind "I told you to ahh forget it ya that's the plan" said Ryden annoyed "So what type is this gym anyway?" Asked Lind "Rock type so I'm going to be using Grovyle" said Ryden "why not Bagon he is your strongest pokemon" said Lind "well he is but Grovyle has the type advantage and I want to train him" said Ryden "oh ok" said Lind the gym was weird there were rocks all over the place and it sort of looked like a mountain and it was really dark. "Hello I'm here to challenge the gym!" Yelled Ryden. There were light everywhere and they came on and almost blinded me. "Well then you've come to the right place" said a mysterious voice "My name is Roxanne and I'm the Mauville city gym leader!" Yelled Roxanne "Roxanne my name is Ryden I'm from Lilycove and I'm here to beat you" said Ryden "Ok then shall we get started?" Asked Roxanne "ready when you are" said Ryden "Alright then this will be a two on two battle since Ryden is the challenger he will have the first turn!" Yelled the referee "Alright then Grovyle go!" Yelled Ryden "Grovyle" "A grass type huh" said Roxanne "Go geodude!" Yelled Roxanne "great since Grovyle is a grass type and geodude is a rock type I have the upper hand "Grovyle use absorb!" Yelled Ryden "Geodude use Rock tomb!" Yelled Roxanne "Grovyle dodge it!" "Your grovyle's pretty fast" said Roxanne "Well I made sure it could out speed anything" said Ryden "it's fast but is it adaptable" said Roxanne "Geodude use rock polish!" Yelled Roxanne "geodude!" "Rock polish is a move that raises speed" said Roxanne "Now geodude use Rock tomb again!" Yelled Roxanne "gedude!" "Grovyle…" "Grovyle use absorb again!" Yelled Ryden "geodude avoid it!" Yelled Roxanne "Now Grovyle aim your absorb to where geodude is going to be" said Ryden "Grovyle!" "Geodude…" "Geodude no!" Yelled Roxanne "Very well played Ryden" said Roxanne "well to answer your question yes grovyle is adaptable" said Ryden triumphantly "Well the battle isn't over yet!" Said Roxanne "Go nosepass!" said Roxanne "Grovyle use absorb again!" Yelled Ryden "Nosepass avoid it and use thunder wave!" Yelled Roxanne "Nosepass learns thunder wave!?" Thought Ryden surprised "Grovyle…" "Now nosepass use rock tomb!" Said Roxanne "grovyle get out of the way!" Yelled Ryden "Grovyle…" "Your move Ryden" said Roxanne ignorantly "This isn't over yet!" Yelled Ryden motivated "Go bagon!" Yelled Ryden excitedly "What is with him I made his grovyle faint and that only seemed to make him stronger" thought Roxanne "bagon use bite!" Yelled Ryden "Nosepass move!" Yelled Roxanne "Nosepass!" "Bagon!" "Nosepass…" "Nosepass has fainted which means that bagon is the winner and the challenger Ryden is the victor!" Yelled the referee "Looks like I lost" sighed Roxanne "God job bagon re huh" "and at that moment Bagon evolved into Shelgon "Awesome now you're stronger!" Yelled Ryden exited "that was a good battle Ryden" said Roxanne "Thanks" said Ryden "here this is the stone badge" said Roxanne "Cool" replied Ryden "Good luck Ryden" said Roxanne "Thanks" said Ryden. We didn't see Roxanne after that but I hope I meet her again someday "So BB where are we headed?" Asked Lind "Fallorbar town" said Ryden walking "is that where the next gym is?" Asked Lind "yup and there's something else there that you might like" said Ryden


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I told you to pack more food" said Lind hungry "Ya well I only brought enough food for one I didn't plan on bringing food for two" said Ryden annoyed. We were half way between mauville and Fallorbar when we run out of food "Why didn't you bring food before coming here?" Asked Ryden "Ya well I didn't want mom to get suspicious" said Lind quietly. Ryden sighed "Well it looks like we'll have to stalk up on food" said Ryden "Actually now that we're speaking about supplies did you bring anything at all?" Asked Ryden "no…" Said Lind quietly "oh Lind" sighed Ryden "Well I have some money from trainers I've beaten and what I took from home" said Ryden "So we're going shopping?" Asked Lind about to yell from excitement "Yes" said Ryden "Yay!" Shouted Lind. We stopped at Lavaridge to stalk up I was comparing things while Lind was in the spring when I was approached by a girl "I suggest you go with the Oran berry cookies they're delicious" said ? "Thanks hey I remember you from the pokemon center at Fortree" said Ryden "Oh ya what's my name" said ? "Anya right?" guessed Ryden "Correct!" Said Anya "nice to see you again Anya" said Ryden "Vise versa" responded Anya "So what have you been up to?" Asked Ryden "Traveling pretty much" said Anya "Hey by the way which pokemon do you have?" Asked Ryden "Aron, Skarmory and Steelix" said Anya "Wow so you're really strong" said Ryden surprised "Yup I've been traveling for a while, I'm trying to get Aron evolved" said Anya "Hey are you traveling by yourself?" Asked Ryden "You ask a lot of questions" responded Anya "Sorry" said Ryden embarrassed "it's ok and to answer your question yes I am traveling alone" answered Anya "you want to join me and Lind on our journey?" Asked Ryden "You would really let me" Said Anya surprised "Ya why not Lind can be a burden at times and it would be cool to have a traveling companion that's my age and you seem like a cool person" said Ryden "well then sure why not" said Anya "awesome" responded Ryden. We got what we needed (well what Anaya recommended and I didn't need) and we went to pick up Lind "Lind time to go!" Yelled Ryden "Coming!" Yelled Lind back. It took her a while to get ready I never got why girls take so long to get ready. "Ready!" said Lind "took you long enough" said Ryden annoyed "hey it take a while to look this pretty!" Yelled Lind. She was wearing one of the new dresses she picked out and a hat that looked like it was too bright "You do know that brighter doesn't always mean prettier" said Ryden "I know but I like this hat" responded Lind "are you guys going to fight forever are or are we actually going to go somewhere?" Asked Anya "she's right we need to get going" said Ryden. We were on our way to Fallorbor again this time Anya was with us which I'll admit was pretty cool. "It's getting dark we should camp out here for the night" suggested Anya "ya that's a good idea we still have a long way to go before we get to fallorbor" said Ryden "plus Lind is getting tired" pointed out Anya "I'm not tired" said Lind quietly while yawning "I'll get the camp fire going" said Ryden "I'll get the sleeping bags out" said Anya "zzz" snored Lind while on Anya's back. Anya and I stayed up a little while longer talking, mostly about life. "You got a plan?" Asked Anya "what do you mean by plan?" Asked Ryden "you know like what happens after all of this is over what are you going to do" said Anya "Just go home and live life before I went on my journey I guess" responded Ryden "You're not going to journey to other places after you're done here?" Asked Anya "look who's asking a lot of questions now" said Ryden "sorry" said Anya "It's ok it's cool how you like to ask questions like me" said Ryden, Anya blushed "and to answer your question I don't think so if I finish my journey what's the point of starting another one" said Ryden "well you get new experiences if you go on a journey somewhere else" said Anya "good point…" said Ryden thinking "well I'm going to hit the sack, night" said Ryden "Night" said Anya. By the time I woke up Anya had already prepared breakfast and it was way better than what I could cook. "Anya this is delicious!" Said Lind while eating "thank you Lind" said Anya "this is really good where did you learn how to cook like this?" Asked Ryden "where I grew up my mom wanted to make sure I could at least enjoy the food I ate while I was away" said Anya "awesome" said Ryden with his mouth full "Don't talk with your mouth full" said Lind. We cleaned up and headed out toward fallorbar after breakfast "So why did you decide to go on a journey anyway?" Asked Anya "I was laying in the field with my "friend" Travis and we saw siloughets in the sky so we set out to find them" said Ryden "where is Travis now?" Asked Anya "beats me he decided to go with his little sister Lily as soon as we were heading out" said Ryden "What's Travis like?" Asked Anya "He's really energetic and can't stop moving around and he never backs down from a challenge and he sometimes I think he's absolutely over his head" responded Ryden "He sounds like a good guy" said Anya "he is" said Ryden "what kind of person are you?" Asked Anya "I prefer to let people figure that out" said Ryden "ok…" Said Anya disappointed "what about you?" Asked Ryden "Hmm?" said Anya "What kind of person are you?" Asked Ryden "Well you will have to figure that out Ryden" responded Anya "Using my own morale against me huh" said Anya "yup" responded Anya "alright then I'll figure it out" said Ryden "hurry up you slowpokes!" Yelled Lind "I told you not to hurry ahead!" Yelled Ryden back "Well you two are to slow!" Yelled Lind again "Alright we're coming!" Yelled Ryden "race you to Lind" challenged Ryden "You're on" said Anya taking the challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Looks like we're here" said Ryden "Fallorbar city" said Anya finishing Ryden's sentence "and my next gym badge" whispered Ryden "So BB what's in this city that you said I would like?" Asked Lind "oh ya have you ever heard of pokemon contests?" Ryden asked Lind "no" answered Lind "well then first thing is first Anya you ok with going to see the contest?" Asked Ryden "that would be awesome" said Anya blushing "Let's go then!" Said Ryden pumped. As I predicted Lind absolutely loved the contest and so did Anya she told me she had never been to a pokemon contest which surprised me I thought she had already gone to one. "Next time there's a pokemon contest I'm going to compete in it!" Yelled Lind full of energy "I loved the contest but I think I'll stick to the sidelines" said Anya "I'm collecting gym badges and I have no interest in competing" said Ryden "So what's next Ryden?" asked Anya "well it's already getting dark since we arrived pretty late so we should find a place to spend the night and then see if tomorrow we can get stuff done" said Ryden "ok let's look for a place to stay" said Anya. We found a hotel, we could only afford a room with 2 beds so Anya and I had to sleep in the same bed. Oh ya forgot about the team update Bagon evolved into Shelgon and is level 35, Grovyle evolved into Septile and is level 37, I captured an aron myself which is now a Laron and is level 36 (yes I know I'm over leveled for being only on the second gym but hey I like to train), when I woke up Anya was cooking and Lind was still asleep. "Good morning" said Ryden "Good morning" responded Anya "why do you get up so early?" Asked Ryden "I'm an early riser I like to get up early" said Anya "Ah" said Ryden sleepily "why do you wake up late?" Asked Anya "I like sleeping" said Ryden "I can tell" whispered Anya. Breakfast was pancakes which were awesome. "Let's go to the contest hall!" Yelled Lind as they were exiting the hotel "I want to find out what kind of pokemon the gym leader has" said Ryden "looks like you're the tie breaker Anya" said Lind "I kind of want to go to the contest hall" said Anya quietly "looks like we're going to the contest!" Yelled Lind "Alright then I'm guessing you're going to compete Lind" said Ryden "yup I'm going to win with Miny and Kitty!" Yelled Lind "You really need to learn how to quiet down" said Ryden blocking his ears "I know but I won't anyway" said Lind. We went to the contest hall and Lind sighed up the contest started at 11:30 am and it was still 9:00 am so Anya and I watched Lind practice what she was going to do at the contest. "How do you think Lind is going to do at the contest?" Asked Anya "don't know from the look of things she might do really well" said Ryden. She was practicing a way to combine Miny's spark with Kitty's swift and it actually looked awesome. The PA system came on "Announcement to all contestants please go to your designated rooms that all contestants to your room". "Looks like I have to go now" said Lind "are you nervous?" Asked Ryden "a little bit…" Said Lind quietly "hey you'll do fine" said Ryden "we're rooting for you Lind, do your very best!" Said Anya loudly "ok I will I'm going to win!" Yelled Lind "you better get going" said Ryden "ya" said Lind. She went to the room she was assigned to prepare every contestant took about 10 minutes since that's what they were given. "When does it…" said Ryden "shhhhh! It's starting" said Anya interrupting Ryden "sorry" said Ryden annoyed. "Our first contestant is a boy from Lavaridge everyone please give a warm welcome to Roy!" Said the announcer into the microphone "Wrumple, Nincada I choose you!" there were 10 contestants in all and they were all pretty mediocre there wasn't anything really spectacular. "Our final contestant for the night she has come all the way from Lilycove city and has been on this journey for nearly 2 months everyone please welcome Lindsay!" Yelled the announcer into the microphone "Go Lind!" Yelled Anya "Miny Kitty I choose you!" Yelled Lind "come on Lind don't mess this up" whispered Ryden "Kitty use swift and Miny use spark and hit swift!" Yelled Lind "Minum!" Said Miny "Skitty!" Said Kitty "Wow look at that the electricity from the spark and the dust coming from the destroyed swift look amazing!" Yelled the announcer "now Kitty use your tail to launch Miny up into the air and Miny use charge!" Yelled Lind "Look at them go it looks like Skitty is lauching a star into the sky!" Yelled Anya "Now Miny use discharge!" Yelled Lind "Minum!" Yelled Miny "Miny land on Kitty's head do a pose!" Yelled Lind "Minum!" Yelled Miny "Skitty!" Yelled Kitty "Ta-Da!" Yelled Lind "That had to be the best performance tonight ladies and gentlemen don't you agree!" Yelled the announcer into the microphone "YAAAA!" Yelled the audience "YAAA awesome job Lind!" Yelled Ryden "He does care about his sister" thought Anya. The judges tallied everything up and they sent the performers to their rooms it took about another 10 minutes "Could all performers please return to the stage" said the judges. They all lined up in the order they performed and they announced what every contestant got. "Finally Lindsay with a 10 from me a 9 from nurse joy and a 10 from Norman come out with the highest score congratulations you win" said master Dom "Way to go Lind!" Yelled Ryden "Amazing job Lind!" Yelled Anya.


End file.
